The main objective of this SBIR project is to develop and test a web-based, theory-driven self-management intervention for adults with hypertension. The critical need for hypertension self-management programs is fueled by the number of people with hypertension living in the United States, the dire consequences associated with uncontrolled hypertension, and the importance of self-management in successful adaptation to living with hypertension. The specific aims of the project are: 1) develop an online, interactive Hypertension Self Management (HSM) Program for people with hypertension;2) develop an administrative tool (AT) that will enable non-software developers to create and edit the content of any component that makes up the HSM Program;and 3) conduct a feasibility assessment of the prototype version of the HSM Program. Although the HSM Program will ultimately be designed for a variety of hypertension self-management behaviors, Phase I of this SBIR will develop a Medication Adherence Component. The Medication Adherence Component will have four primary sections: 1) the Medication Adherence Module;2) My Log, a module to record and track medications and symptoms;3) My Voice, an online discussion group;and 4) Educational Resources. Individuals with hypertension will be able to use the self-help tools to assess their level of adherence to medication, to consider reasons for their level of adherence, to create a plan for improving adherence, and to improve their understanding of hypertension. The HSM Program will include an innovative Administrative Tool (AT), which will give non-software developers such as health professionals and others who design online health programs the ability to customize, modify or update the content within the program. Development of HSM Program content will occur in sections over the 6-month project period. When each section is completed, content experts will review and provide feedback to the developers. The programming and development of the AT and user interface will occur throughout the 6-month period. Evaluation of the AT and the user interface by the content experts will be conducted near the end of the six months when the final prototype will be available. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The main objective of this SBIR project is to develop and test a web-based, theory-driven self- management intervention for adults with hypertension. The Hypertension Self-Management (HSM) Program will be based on three behavior change theories: social cognitive theory, transtheoretical model of behavior change, and motivational interviewing. Individuals with hypertension can use the self-help tools within the HSM Program to assess their level of adherence to medication, to consider reasons for their level of adherence, to create a plan for improving adherence if they so choose, and to increase their understanding of hypertension.